


When the Underground Went Empty

by bubli25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But don't worry I will keep those vague, Flowey is horrible, Frisk is a smol pacifist child, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Or I might, Player not involved, Very Creepy, idk yet I might be feeling extra spoopy when I write it, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubli25/pseuds/bubli25
Summary: Remember that one prophecy? Where the underground was fated to go empty when an angel, one who had seen the surface world, returned? Well, this is a fanfic about how that prophecy came true... sort of. Kind of.Yeah, it's genocidal. That much is probably clear.





	When the Underground Went Empty

THUMP.  


It started with a thump. A distant thump, a quiet thump… a familiar thump.  


He perked up and was still for a moment as he realized what he had just heard.

After all, only one thing could have made a _thump_ down here…  


His ever-present smile grew wider and wider, deeper and deeper, into what could hardly be called a face anymore, dripping with the essence of the void itself as he ducked and slithered toward the sound, slowly yet surely.  


Once he reached his destination, he popped back up and inspected the source of the noise.  


At first glance, it looked a lot like the rest of them had. Dimly glowing, faintly throbbing… in fact, if you concentrated hard enough, legend said you could hear its hopes and dreams in the form of music. This could be beautiful and enchanting, or dark and laced with horrible melodies. However, he really didn’t care about that at all. He could only focus on its color.  


Red.  


Long forgotten memories began to surface, swimming their way through the thick molasses that his consciousness had become, memories of times when he was different, this place was different, when they were… he pushed them down without a second thought.  


Then, he began to chuckle. This was going to be… _interesting_.  


His chuckle became a laugh, then suddenly it was a full blown howl, echoing off the silent walls, traveling on and on and on into the depths of this wasteland he had created. Eventually, the broken lump in front of him began to lightly stir. He instantly quieted, settling instead for his creepy grin as he loomed over this newly discovered toy. He didn’t want to wake them _early_ , now did he?  


He let out one last snicker as he left the crushed heap to its lonely silence, surrounded by dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing here on AO3, and I'm not even that great at writing in the first place. However, I thought I might give this whole writing thing a try, because why not? So, if I make a really dumb mistake about anything, please correct me :D
> 
> I wouldn't quite call this a "chapter", more like a prologue, but I don't think there's an option for that so boom it's technically a chapter I guess.
> 
> Also, there's no swearing in this, but I mean it's VERY creepy and death is quite a large theme. Would that qualify as General Audiences or Teen and Up Audiences? Again, let me repeat, I am completely clueless as to how this all works. Just keep that in mind.


End file.
